The invention relates to vehicle load lifting and lowering apparatus.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is particularly applicable to the form of such apparatus known as a vehicle tail lift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle tail lifts in use at the present time are commonly designed to raise and lower loads of up to three tons on a vertically movable load carrying platform which overhangs the vehicle's rear wheels. If, as often happens, these wheels are the rearmost contact between the vehicle and the ground on which it stands, a load being lifted will tend to cantilever the lifting platform about the vehicle's rear axle. This tendency must be resisted by the vehicle chassis, which is thus placed under strain, and if a very heavy load is lifted, the strain could damage the vehicle.